Sophia
by RachRox12
Summary: In grade 8 Fitz and Clare started dating, in grade 9 they had a child, they break up, Grade 10 Eli comes to Degrassi and Clare and him fall for eachother, Fitz gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1 Sophia

**Éclair vs. Flare **

Summary: In grade 8 Fitz and Clare started dating, in grade 9 they had a child, they break up, Grade 10 Eli comes to Degrassi and Clare and him fall for eachother, Fitz gets jealous and continually hurts Eli.

**Not sure if this is worth publishing but whatever.**

**1****ST**** Part**

Clare arrived at school on Monday; she was walking away from the carpark when Eli ran up to her. He was babbling on about getting revenge on Fitz, the guy whom she'd had a child with, Fitz and she had met in grade eight, but the next year everything fell apart when Clare got pregnant, Fitz and she fought constantly so they decided to break up. Though sometimes they would sleep together that was only because they still had feelings for eachother. No one at school knows about her Sophia, they didn't intend on anyone finding out as well. She turned her attention back to Eli who was talking about his feud with Fitz. She sighed

"Why can't you just let it go?" She asked him he turned to her.

"Because Fitz is a bully and deserves it." Eli explained. Clare shook her head.

"It's not worth getting beaten up for." Clare said.

"Clare you don't understand, he's bad news he beats up kids everyday that haven't done anything wrong to him." Eli said trying to change her mind. Clare sighed

"I see it's not worth wasting my breath." Clare said walking ahead of him. Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, he just annoys me." He said. Clare looked to the side and saw Fitz stand up and shoot daggers at Eli who was still holding Clare's arm he looked like he was going to do something bad. Clare pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Ok, you're forgiven." She said. Eli looked really relieved.

"E-li." Fitz said in a taunting voice. Clare and Eli both looked at him. Clare gave him the shut up Fitz look but he ignored her. She was hoping Eli didn't say anything stupid.

"Two syllables, good for you." Eli said. Clare frowned, why couldn't Eli shut up for once? She wondered. Fitz shook his head and mirrored Clare's frown.

"Can't keep your mouth shut can you?" He said sadly.

"You broke my car, so just apologize." Eli said.

"Yeah Fitz." Clare said hoping Fitz would do what she said. Fitz turned to her and took a deep breath. He walked up to Eli

"Sorry, about your nards." He said smirking

"My what?" Eli asked confused before Fitz kicked him in the manly parts. Eli was on the ground in pain. Fitz looked at Clare and shrugged

"I apologized." Was all he said before walking off with his friends. Clare got down on the floor.

"What can I do?" She asked. Eli glanced at her.

"Don't touch anything." He puffed. Clare sighed.

**2****nd**** Part**

That night Clare had put Sophia to bed s few hours ago so she was sitting at her desk doing her homework when she heard a knock at her window, she turned and saw Fitz, she sighed and went over to the window. She opened and stepped aside so he could get in. He landed with a thud.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Fitz looked at her and smirked.

"I need you." He simply said. Clare crossed her arms across her chest.

"You hurt my friend today." She told him.

"He was touching you." He said. Clare sighed angrily.

"Fitz we're broken up." Clare told him, he shook his head.

"So, doesn't mean I can't jealous." He said shrugging.

"Yeah but you can't kick someone there because your jealous." Clare scolded him. Fitz sighed and caressed Clare's cheek and stepped closer to her, Clare reached up with one of her hands and took hold of his hand. Fitz smirked and leaned forward but Clare moved back.

"Fitz don't." She told him. Fitz rolled his eyes and moved closer to her. He placed his hand where it was before. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Clare was hesitant at first but then kissed him back; she placed one of her hands on Fitz's shoulder. They eventually fell onto the bed.

**Review please. If you don't like this storyline please say so, I'm not sure it was worth uploading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Day after

**Sophia**

Summary: Night after.

**Part 1**

Clare was fixing her bed hair; she turned her head and saw Fitz still lying in bed watching her.

"Fitz, get up we have school." Clare said going over to the bed and sitting beside him. Fitz sat up and cuddled up to Clare.

"We could stay here." Fitz said, Clare quickly got out of his grasp when she heard Sophia begin to cry.

"Sophia needs me." Clare said before leaving the room. Fitz got out of bed and headed to the shower.

**Part 2**

At school Clare was at her locker putting her books away. Eli had his locker almost next to hers,

"Hey Clare." He greeted opening his locker.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked him, she turned her head and closed her locker.

"I'm good." He replied. Eli shut his locker. And turned to Clare with a serious expression

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm going to ask you out and I'm hoping you'll say yes otherwise it'll be very embarrassing." Eli said, Clare blushed slightly

"I will say yes." Clare said, Eli smiled

"Ok, will you go out to dinner with me on Friday to the Dot?" He asked her

"I don't know." Clare said jokingly, she laughed when Eli suddenly looked worried "I'm joking I'd love to go out to dinner with you, what time?" She told him laughing, Eli relaxed

"I'll pick you up at 6." Eli said

"Ok." Clare agreed. They then went off to find Adam.

**Part 3**

Clare had texted Fitz to meet her at his locker. He had agreed and so five minutes later Fitz was leaning against his locker waiting for Clare to arrive. A few minutes later she did arrive

"Hey Clare." Fitz said, Clare smiled

"Fitz." She said

"What's up?" He asked her, Clare took a deep breath she knew Fitz hated Eli, so she didn't want to hurt Fitz when she told him they were going on a date.

"I need you to look after Sophia on Friday night." Clare said

"What if I have plans?" Fitz asked

"What are your plans?" She asked him

"The ravine." He said. Clare rolled her eyes

"Well, say sorry to your friends and look after your daughter." Clare said.

"Clare." Fitz said, but Clare looked around and saw nobody so she leaned forward and kissed Fitz on the lips. Fitz caressed her cheek; they pulled back after a bit.

"Fine I'll pick her up straight after school." Fitz said. Clare smiled

"Thank you." She said before walking off. Fitz smiled to himself, though he hated it when Clare manipulated him into doing something, but he loved it when she kissed him and he didn't have to do all the work.

**Part 4**

Clare walked away from Fitz's locker, she felt a little bad kissing Fitz to get what she wanted and since she was going to be going on a date with Eli on Friday. She saw Alli sitting on a bench reading a magazine. Clare went and sat next to her.

"Hey Alli." She said, Alli looked at her and smiled

"Clare, why are you so happy?" She asked her, Clare smiled

"Eli and I are you going on a date on Friday." Clare said.

"Oh my God!" Alli said squealed, she was practically jumping out of her skin.

"I know." Clare said happily.

"I have to help you get ready on the night." Alli said

"Of course." Clare said. Alli stood up

"We must go see Jenna and tell her the fabulous news." Alli said.

**If you're wondering Jenna is friends with Clare and Alli and Jenna is not pregnant. Reviews Please, This isn't very good but whatever, it's basically a filler.**


	3. Chapter 3 Natural

**Sophia**

Summary: This chapter is going to be kind of very short. At night after Clare got home from school that day.

**First Part**

Clare cradled her daughter in her arms and rocked her gently trying to coax her to sleep.

"Come on sweetheart, mummy needs to get some rest.' She said to her hoping she would listen. She heard a noise outside the window; she looked up and saw Fitz tapping on the window. Clare sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. Fitz came inside and smiled

"You're a good mother to her." He commented. Clare half smiled.

"Thanks, and you're a great dad." She replied. Fitz smiled

"Can I hold her?" He asked her, Clare nodded, Fitz stepped closer to them and Clare handed Sophia to him, Fitz cradled her in his arms, with his left hand he was stroking her cheek, Sophia giggled and smiled. Clare smiled, it reminded her of why she fell for him the first place, he was so sweet. Fitz looked at his daughter and held her tiny hand.

"Time for beddy bies now." He cooed, and just like that Sophia yawned and shut her eyes. Fitz kissed her forehead and went over to her crib and laid her there. Clare walked over to them, she bent down and kissed her cheek, she looked at Fitz

"You're a natural." She stated, Fitz looked at her too and kissed her on the lips. Clare pulled back.

"Fitz no." She said before leaving the room. Fitz sighed and followed her and shut the door on the way.

**Second Part**

Clare entered her room and waited for Fitz to come in and shut the door. Fitz sat on her bed and looked into her eyes. Clare faced him and took a deep breath

"We can't do this anymore." She said,

"What do you mean?" He asked her

"Sleeping with eachother we aren't together anymore and it's not healthy." She answered, Fitz shook his head

"So what, we need eachother." Fitz said standing up and walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, Clare looked away from him.

"Fitz, I have a date on Friday." She said carefully. Fitz dropped his hands to his sides.

"Is that why you want me to look after Soph?" He asked her surprisingly calmly. Clare nodded sheepishly

"With who?" He asked

"Eli." Clare replied finally looking into Fitz's eyes searching for something.

"So does this mean we are over completely?" He asked sadly.

"Probably, but even if I wasn't going on a date with Eli, we would still need to end our flings." Clare said trying to make him feel any better. Fitz looked away from Clare and spotted a picture of him and Clare, they were at the hospital, Clare had just had Sophia and she was holding her in her arms and Fitz had his arm around them, he smiled slightly. He turned to Clare

"I hope you and emo boy are very happy together." He said before turning around and heading for the window. Clare quickly went after him and grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. Fitz sighed

"What?" He asked her, Clare couldn't stand to see him this upset, she pulled him into a hug, Clare hugged her back, he pulled her towards him and held her tightly. Clare ran her hands through Fitz's spiky brown hair.

**Reviews please I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy in love

**Sophia**

Summary: It's Friday night, Clare and Eli have their date and Fitz get's depressed.

**First Part**

Clare packed some things that Sophia would need. She then got her mum to drive her to Fitz's house. Once they arrived at Fitz's Clare got out and got Sophia and her things and walked up to the front door. She knocked and Fitz's mother Caroline opened the door.

"Clare! You're finally here, now I get to spend the night with my adorable granddaughter." She said smiling. Caroline loved Sophia and Clare. She was especially upset when Fitz and Clare broke up but she always knew they would get back together, they just needed to open their eyes.

"Hey and yeah." Clare said, Caroline let Clare in, Clare handed Sophia to her grandmother. Caroline smile widened when she held Sophia. Fitz came down the hallway and saw Clare standing there. He smiled a little and walked over to his daughter.

"Hey Soph and Clare." He said, Caroline walked into the living room to sit down. Clare turned to Fitz,

"Hey Fitz." She said. Fitz quickly leaned forward and kissed her softly. Clare caressed his cheek while he had his hands on her waist and held her close, they had to pull away to have a breath. Clare smiled and said her goodbyes and left. Fitz watched her get into her mum's car and drive away; he sighed and walked into the living room to see Sophia.

**Second Part**

Eli came and picked Clare up at the agreed upon time. He came to the door and Clare smiled when she saw him. He opened the car door for her and she slid into his hearse. On the way to the Dot they were singing along to the radio.

"You're a pretty good singer." Eli remarked when he heard her sing, Clare blushed

"Not really." She said. Eli chuckled

"Whatever you are a god singer anyway." He said, Clare smiled she liked that he wasn't one to push things. They arrived at the Dot and they sat down at a table. They talked about the English assignment they had that was due, about Morty always breaking down and then the waiter came and they ordered. Clare really liked Eli and Eli really liked Clare, though Clare realised she had to tell Eli about her and Fitz and especially about Sophia. Her main concern was that he wouldn't be able to except that she had a child with Eli's enemy. After they were finished their meals Eli drove Clare home. He walked her to the front door

"I had a really good time." She told him and Eli smiled,

"I did too." He said, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Clare kissed him back. They pulled back and Eli tried to stop a goofy smile from forming.

"See you at school." He said.

"Yep." She answered. She watched Eli get back into Morty and drive off home. She walked inside and went to her room, she shut her bedroom door. She sat on her bed. She spotted a picture of her and Fitz; they were at the hospital after Clare had just given birth to Sophia, Sophia was bundled in blankets and was just a tiny little baby. Fitz had his arms around them. They were a family. She sighed, she couldn't deny that she was still crazy in love with Fitz but he was just so irresponsible.

**Reviews please, this chapter's pretty crappy but whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5 Do you love him?

**Sophia**

Summary: The next day when Fitz comes to drop Sophia off at Clare's.

**First Part**

Fitz walked into Sophia's room and placed her in her crib, Clare was still in bed and so Clare's mum had let him in. At first Helen Edwards hated Fitz when he started dating Clare but then she grew to like him like family but then he got Clare pregnant and the hate was back because she thought he would leave her alone with their child but when Sophia was born he stayed with Clare through it all so she respected him again. Fitz kissed Sophia on her forehead, it was about 8am and Sophia was still sleepy so once her head hit her pillow she fell back asleep.

**Second Part**

Fitz decided to see Clare. He knocked on her bedroom door, there was no answer. Fitz knew he should just walk away but he decided to go inside anyway. He shut the door behind him and saw Clare asleep in bed. He smiled to himself, he knew it was kind of perverted in a way to watch someone sleep but she looked so beautiful as she lay there asleep. He walked as quietly as he could so that he was standing in front of Clare. He lightly caressed her cheek, Clare's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Fitz there so she sat up suddenly

"What the hell are you doing here!" She demanded quietly hoping not to wake her dad.

"I wanted to see you." He said, Clare shook her head

"When I'm asleep?" she asked incredulously. Fitz nodded

"Yes." He answered

"We're broken up and do you know how creepy that is?" she asked him looking at him

"Yeah." He said looking down sadly

"Good, but what do you want is Sophia ok?" she asked him

"A lot questions today huh?" Fitz asked trying to lighten the mood

"Fitz." Clare said rolling her eyes

"Ok, Sophia's fine and I just wanted to ask you how it went with Eli last night." He answered Clare relaxed and looked at the bed meaning that he could sit down. Fitz sat down next to her; he hated being so close to Clare but not being able to hold her

"So, how was it?" He asked her,

"It was nice." She answered

"Did you two kiss?" He asked, he was silently hoping that she hadn't kissed him

"We did." She replied biting her bottom lip. Fitz took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Clare looked at him and knew he was upset so she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"If it's any consolation you're a better kisser then him." She said. Fitz looked down at his hands

"And that's supposed to make me feel better about everything?" He asked

"No, but I don't think it's a big deal." Clare said not moving her hand

"Do you love him?" He asked Clare shook her head

"How could I love someone I just went on a date with last night?" She asked him

"Answer my question and you've known him longer then just last night so you could love him." Fitz said gruffly,

"It doesn't matter if I've known him for a few months I still don't love him." Clare said.

"Yet." He deadpanned. Clare leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back but Fitz turned to her and turned her head with his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

**Reviews please, a shorter chapter compared to others. Does anyone else feel stupid writing these especially since these are characters from a show and people are just playing them?**


	6. Chapter 6 Rejection

**Sophia**

**Part 1**

Clare pulled back from the kiss moving away from Fitz who looked upset at being rejected like that. Fitz straightened his composure,

"I guess that really means we're over." He said, Clare nodded slowly, he looked at Clare for a second longer then walked out of the room, Clare felt horrible for hurting him that way but she needed to move on and she really liked Fitz. She heard the front door slam shut, she decided to call Alli and tell her what had happened.

**Part 2**

Fitz sat on a fold out chair staring into the bon fire burning brightly in front of him. Bianca had found some guy to hook up with hours ago so it was just him and Owen and a few other guys. Owen looked over to his friend and noticed him looking rather upset and sober.

"What's up with you dude?" He asked him, Fitz turned to him and shrugged Owen groaned

"What did Clare do to you now?" He asked, he knew that whenever Fitz was upset it was because Clare had hurt him. Fitz looked like he was deciding to tell Owen about everything or not,

"Clare officially ended things with me and is going out with some Goth at school." Fitz said, Owen shrugged and took a sip of his beer

"That sucks man." He said, Fitz nodded, "Maybe we should go and talk to him, to see if he's step dad material." Owen suggested smirking Fitz shook his head

"He doesn't know about Sophia yet." Fitz said. Owen almost laughed

"Then I guess now is the best time to tell him." Owen said

"No Clare wants to tell him." Fitz said, Owen rolled his eyes,

"How were we to know she hadn't told him yet?" Owen asked, Fitz smirked,

"I guess we would be doing him a favour." Fitz said finally. Owen smiled.

**Reviews please, this is a pretty crappy chapter but the next one will be better, it would be better but I'm so tired I'm about to pass out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

**Authors note**

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm a little stuck with what to do so I need your help, if you get any ideas for what to do please suggest them to me, they'd be much appreciated. Thanks RachRox12


End file.
